


The Perfectly Imperfect Match

by Icicle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Ginny and Luna being dorks, Ginny takes her job as captain really seriously, Luna is an artist, Minor Bullying, Softball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle
Summary: Ginny only cares about softball and getting her team to states. That is, until she keeps running into the weird, new girl. What is her deal anyway?OR 3 times Luna surprised Ginny and 1 time that Ginny surprised her back.The High School AU no asked for





	The Perfectly Imperfect Match

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018 HP Femmefest exchange. The requests were fluff, first kisses, and a Muggle AU. I couldn't think of a good Muggle AU and decided to take that even further and make it a High School AU because why the hell not?

“I can’t believe that bitch Umbridge actually gave me detention!” Ginny scrunched her nose distastefully. “She knows how important the game is this weekend. If we want to make states...” Ginny stabbed her lunch, glaring at the suspicious looking meatloaf. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Romilda, Susan, and Harper scoot away from her on the cafeteria bench. _Some teammates_.

Astoria, however, didn’t flinch. Ginny knew she hadn’t been mistaken, letting the younger girl on the softball team. The girl was fearless. “Well, you probably shouldn’t have called her a bitch in class. Or passed notes,” Astoria said rationally.

“They were important plays! Not notes,” Ginny whined. “And she asked for it. I swear just because she hated my idiot brothers…she takes it out on me.”

“That might be true,” Astoria said in between bites of her sandwich. “But—you have to learn to control your temper. If not for yourself, then for the team.”

Before Ginny had a chance to defend herself, a high-pitched shriek filled her ears. A loud crash echoed off the high walls and ceiling of the cafeteria. Ginny whipped her head around so fast that her ponytail smacked her in the neck. She stared. In between the long lunch tables, stood a blonde girl, who Ginny had never seen before. The girl was dressed in ridiculous paint-covered overalls. She had dropped her entire lunch tray, splattering herself with mashed potatoes and peas.

The entire cafeteria went silent, a rare occasion with the students of Holyhead High. Some idiot started a slow clap and the applause caught on quickly. As the applause grew louder, the girl’s pale cheeks flushed, turning a bright pink. Ginny realized that the girl was quite pretty. Too bad she was such a disaster.

Shaking her head, she turned back to her friends. “Who the hell is that freak?”

“That’s Luna Lovegood,” Romilda said. “She just transferred here from some alternative school. She’s an art student or something.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”

 

 

*** * ***

 

“Let’s go ladies! Warms-ups are over.” Ginny glanced down at her watch, stuck to her wrist with sweat. “Remember, we have to share the field with the stupid lacrosse team. We only have an hour and 50 minutes left. And...I don’t want to waste a second of it.” She blew her whistle. “Come on, Vane, stop fixing your hair!”

Romilda ignored Ginny’s instructions and continued tying a ribbon in her hair. “The boys haven’t won a game all season, but apparently they _need_ the field more than us.”

“Yeah, well…we’ll just have to prove them wrong.” Astoria flashed a devious smile and Ginny smirked back. If Astoria played her cards right, she might be able to take Ginny’s spot as captain once she graduated.

“Alright, so let’s split up,” Ginny said, using her no-nonsense voice. “Pitchers and catchers go warm up.” She pointed at a dark-haired girl. “Harper take the infielders to practice ground balls, and I’ll take the outfielders for some pop-ups.” Ginny looked at her watch again, this time fiddling with it and setting the timer. “We'll switch stations in 20 minutes. Now, let’s go Harpies. Everyone to your spots. I’ll grab a bucket of balls.”

Ginny sprinted to the dugout. She returned with her equipment so fast that she thought it could be a new record. Too bad she hadn’t timed herself. Ready to start hitting fly balls, she frowned once she noticed her outfielders hanging out behind first base rather than in position. What was up with her team today? First, they were lazy running bases and now this? She wouldn’t stand for it. After all, she was captain for a reason.

She slammed down the bucket of balls, startling a few of the younger members of the team. “Why the fuck are you lot gossiping here instead of ready in deep center? Don’t tell me there’s geese out there again that you’re afraid of?”

Two of the freshman girls looked down at their feet, clearly afraid of Ginny, but Lavender Brown had never been afraid of Ginny. As a senior, she resented Ginny’s captain status. She put her hands on her hips and returned Ginny’s icy glare. “Well, we would love to do that, your highness, but there’s some idiot sunbathing in the middle of the field.”

“What?” Ginny threw her hands in the air. “You should have handled this while I got the balls.” She glared even harder at Lavender.

Ignoring Ginny’s outrage, Lavender blew a bubble with her gum and popped it. “Nah. I told the other girls that we should wait for you.” She smirked. “Since you’re our fearless captain and all, _you_ should probably go handle it.”

Ginny thinned her lips and rolled up the sleeves of her warm-up jacket. She channeled her fiercest impression of her mother, not even caring that Lavender was trying to rile her up. “Oh, I’ll handle it.”

Her hands shaking at her sides, she marched over to center field ready to give whatever idiot trying to get between her and making states a piece of her mind. Why would someone want to ruin her practice?

Ginny wasn’t sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t _this_. The same blonde girl from the cafeteria, Luna Lovegood or whatever, was sprawled out on her back, wearing a cut-off top and shorts, ridiculous star-shaped glasses on top of her head. Ginny tried not to stare but holy fuck those long legs and toned stomach!

Ginny gaped, dropping her jaw, blinking stupidly. She almost hadn’t recognized Lovegood, now that she wasn’t covered in mashed potatoes. Ginny flushed, her cheeks growing hot. _Get yourself together_ , she scolded. She needed to continue practice, not drool over the weird, new girl, no matter how hot she was.

Luckily, Lovegood seemed lost in her own world and hadn’t noticed. Ginny took a breath and then cleared her throat. She decided since Lovegood was new and more than a little eccentric she would try and be nice to her. Just this once. “Excuse me, do you think you can find somewhere else to sunbathe?” Ginny asked. “We’re trying to practice here and you’re in the _middle_ of center field.”

“I’m not sunbathing,” Lovegood answered in a soft, dreamy voice.

“Then what are you doing?” Ginny tried her best not to sound frustrated. Patience was not one of her strengths, but she also needed Lovegood to cooperate. She cracked a forced smile, hoping she didn’t look too ridiculous.

“It’s almost blibbering humdinger mating season,” Lovegood said in her calm, matter-of-fact way. “I’m waiting for them. They like quiet fields filled with dandelions like these.”

Ginny furrowed her brow. Why were the hot girls always crazy? She had no idea what this girl was talking about, but she didn’t have time to argue. “Well, do you think you can do that elsewhere? The softball team has the field reserved until 5:30.”

Lovegood sat up, pushing herself up with her arms. Her long, wavy hair flowed behind her. Today, the ends were stained in pale blues and greens. Ginny tried her best not to stare, but there was something about this girl that caught Ginny’s attention. Of course, she was beautiful, but it was almost as if she had an otherworldly, ethereal quality, like she belonged in another place and time. She really needed to get her act together and stop mooning over the new girl before things got out of hand.

Lovegood fluttered her absurdly long eyelashes. “The whole field?” she asked.

Ginny bit down on her tongue. “Yes, the whole field, including the area you’re sitting. I don’t want you to get hit with a ball.”

Lovegood lifted her head, staring at the sky. “Alright, then,” she said, after a moment. She uncrossed her legs and then got up slowly. Her hair ruffled in the slight breeze and Ginny felt her throat go dry. This girl needed to leave. _Now_.

Apparently, Lovegood wasn’t finished torturing her yet. She stepped toward Ginny so close that Ginny could make out the faint freckles on the bridge of her nose. Then, she tucked a dandelion Ginny hadn’t even realized she was holding behind Ginny’s ear.

“Sorry about that,” she said, once again using that dreamy, almost mesmerizing voice. “Didn’t realize this was your time. I’ll see you around, Gin-ny.”

Ginny’s entire body went rigid. As she watched Lovegood walk away, almost as if she were floating through the grass, she realized that she was more breathless than after running sprints.

Who the hell was this girl?

 

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! I had a lot of fun trying to figure out what Ginny and Luna would be like in high school. It was also surprisingly difficult to find other girls in Ginny’s year. Comments and Kudos are love. The last part should be posted in the next couple of days.

Find me on [tumblr](https://icicle33.tumblr.com) 

 


End file.
